Love, Gloves , and Triads
by ZinniasGrowColdAtNight
Summary: One day Mako and Korra are sitting in the park when korra asks if hes been in love before. Korra begs Mako until he finally gives up and decides to tell his story.
1. Tell me a Story

**Love, Gloves, and Triads Chapter 1**

It was a warm spring day when Mako and Korra were in the park. They sat, hand-in-hand, quietly underneath a cherry blossom tree letting the soft, sweet aroma flow into their noses.

"Mako? Were ever in love before me?" Korra asked.

Mako winced and there was a pregnant pause, but he eventually replied "Yes, I have been in love before you."

"Tell me about it. " She said.

Mako sighed. "I-I'd rather not."

Korra sat up. Her eyes shot open. "Why not?" She insisted curiously.

"It's- it's a sad story and were having such a great day I don't want to ruin it. " He admitted.

"Please. I won't be sad I promise. "She begged.

Mako bit his lip questioning whether or not he should tell her.

"Oh Come on!

He sighed. "OK. I'll tell you, but you have to promise that we will go … go uh… go play on the little kid toys at the playground and ... uh get ice-cream afterwards with bright colors and sprinkles and syrup."

"Must be a pretty sad story for you to _want _to play on the little kid toys_._" Korra replied.

"It's very sad," He answered," Promise?" He questioned again.

"I'm good with that." She smiled.

"I thought you might be. But be warned. "

"OK. I'm ready for anything you throw at me."

He sat there, eyes open, mouth agape.

"There is just no stopping you is there? I give up. "He said as Korra grinned.

And he began to tell his story.


	2. How?

**Guys im sooo sorry for not updating. I've been soo busy with school and now im out! I passed the 7th grade . WOOHOO! Anyway the story shall go on! Remember Mako is telling the story. **

* * *

Well I was 15 and I had enough money for both Bo and I to go to school for a bit. Maybe a month or two because we both need basic math and reading . It was a small school . All the grades were mixed into one room, with giant bullies and innocent little kids, and taught the same basic things, like adding , subtraction , division, and multiplication and how to read and analyse text . The higher you got the more likely you were to remember it. And I told Bolin before we went into the class room that even when we stopped going to school I was going to drill it into his head. And I wasn't kidding.

On the first day of school I walked in and sweat was dripping down my forehead . I hadn't been to school in seven years so you can imagine that I was a bit nervous about how the others would treat me , hoping they didn't find out about our parents, hoping they didn't think i was stupid and that's when I saw _her._ She was different . She wasn't like the other was something in her that said she knew pain and stress and looked at the end of her rope,constrained,and uneasy. She looked me dead in the eyes absorbing the same information I had gotten from her.

The teacher , Ms. Toya soon noticed we were there and stood up with a bright smile.

"Hi there boys! Can you tell us your names?" She said too almost gave me a headache.

Bolin , being his friendly self quickly answered.

"Bolin ."

"Mako." I mumbled

"Well those are very nice names, boys. In my class we do an introduction . We ask you a few questions about yourselves before we start class. Let's start with Bolin and then we'll move on to you mako." she said.

Several kids raised their hands and asked Bo questions like: Are you an Earthbender?

Is Mako your brother?

Are you smooth with the ladies?(Which he answered yes to.)

Then it was my turn. I got awful and stupid questions:

"Why is your hair so spiky?"

"Why do you mumble to yourself?"

that is until that dreaded,unwanted question came from the girl with different eyes.

"How did your parents die?"


	3. GET OUT NOW

Ms. Toya was horrified , mouth gaping open , that one of her students could assume such a terrible thing.

"Nakami!You cannotassume this boys par-" She almost finished saying before I cut her off.

" know what ?Nakami? you're right . And I knew from the moment I walked in you knew that they were. Knew the familiar aching and exhaustion from these crappy lives and my parents, They are . They're dead. Been that was for a long LONG LONG time. And-and maybe just maybe that's that's why I mumble to myself , maybe-maybe it's why my hair is SOOO spiky because my dad used to wear-wear it like that. Continuing to the original question . My parents were murdered in front my very own eyes when I was eight . No other me and Boli-"

"Bolin and I." Ms. Toya corrected .

"SHUT UP! Do you really think that was the fucking time for a stupid ass correction!? With your damn perkiness. I'm obviously upset , answering the stupid questionnaire Do you really think I wanted to tell you my parents died?! DIED?!No! I bet your parents are still alive and well! So don't tell me I'm overreacting like every other damn adult I've met! " I yelled.(Pretty sure , I was bending lightning.)

Eyes wide open along with her mouth , Ms. Toya was completely and utterly shocked. "Mako , I understand you're upset but-"

"You don't give a rat's ass about any ANY of the children in this room." In the background you could here a yelling . It was Nakami .

"OH YEAH ! BWHAHAHA!Get that Bitch!" She smiled while she yelled. The other children looked at her as if she were crazy. She turned to see their faces only to roll her eyes and say ,"Seriously guys, I thought you knew I was insane." She laughed boisterously and - and there was something about that laugh , I don't know , but I-i loved it. Ms. Toya was shaking with anger.

"Mako and Nakami you two are NOT allowed in my classroom for the rest of the day. Got it? You both can come back tomorrow . Mako I will allow you to get Bolin after school is over. Understand ?" She said , a thin finger pointed toward the door. I stood there for a second , looking down at my feet , licking the back of my bottom teeth. I slung my satchel across my shoulder and began walking out the door to stop at it.

"Bolin?" I began to ask.

"OUT." Ms. Toya yelled .

"GIVE ME A SECOND .WILL YA?" I replied , the irritation , evident in my voice .

"Bolin. After I come to get you . You are gonna tell me what you were taught okay?" and I walked out the door.


	4. Hey want some tea?

I walked outside and sun hit my face , blinding me so I have to cover up my eyes. I groaned.

"How did I get kicked out on my first day of school?How was I so stupid?"

Nakami had an ashamed look on her face .

"I'm 's my fault. I shouldn't have asked you that question. I should have waited until after school! Now they're gonna give you hell! "

"No . It's not your fault . You may have asked the question , but I blew up . I exploded. I've never done that before." I confessed.

"Okay , I know I don't know you ,but I think we'd make good friends," She smiled ," let's hang out while you're waiting."

" And do what ? " I hate to say i sounded rude.

" Just walk around. Get to know each other better." she suggested

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

We began to walk all over Republic City ,like it was our own, even though it had hurt us many times before.

"So How did your parents die?" I asked in return.

"Well they crossed the road when they shouldn't have and got hit . Both of them automatic death, and strangely somehow i survived."

"Wow, That- that sucks." I say sincerely .

"Yeah , It does. Hey you wanna talk over tea? I got a few yuans to spend." She grinned.

" Yeah , I could go for some tea right now."

"How 'bout Jasmine Dragon? It's cheap and pretty tasty." She said

"Alright let's go."

* * *

Nakami and I sat down at the table and began talking.

"So what triad do you work for?" She asked

My mouth gaped open, how did she?

"How did you know?" I asked stunned.

"Body language and the wear and tear on your hands ." She told me knowingly.

"Wow, I uh- I work for Triple Threat ."

"Makes sense, I work for the Red Monsoons . We trade with the Agni Kai's and I haven't seen you around in their bunch."

" Yeah oh our Tea is here." We paid for the tea and drank in silence , slowly sipping at the warm sweet tea , letting the savory liquid dance on our tongues .

We heard the ringing of the 'we have another customer ' bell . We then saw a kid around our age,stomping to the ordering table. Seeing his purplish-black hair we groaned hoping it wasn't him and lost hope when he turned around and began walking towards us.

" How are you two losers doing?" The boy said.

"What do you want Tahno?" Nakami hissed

* * *

**what do you guys think so far? Any way review, follow , favorite bye see ya soon**


End file.
